Monstro de Olhos Verdes
by dlz
Summary: AR/MM. Lois retorna a Metropolis após Bride #8.10 , e Clark descobre um novo sentimento. História alternativa a Infamous #8.15 . Oneshot! R


**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma história cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.

* * *

Clark estava sentado à sua mesa no Planeta Diário trabalhando num artigo, enquanto volta e meia olhava em direção à porta na esperança de vê-la pela primeira vez depois daqueles quatro últimos longos meses. Sabia ele que Lois já estava no prédio, a julgar pela caneca de café com marca de batom na borda e a bagunça de papéis que se instalava sobre sua mesa, embora não a tivesse visto durante toda aquela manhã, o que o fez imaginar a possibilidade dela estar se esquivando dele tal como no dia posterior ao sequestro perpetrado pelo joalheiro que os aprisionou e os submeteu ao detector de mentiras. Afinal, as circunstâncias nas quais foram deixados na última vez em que se viram denunciavam que havia muito a conversarem, e desta vez ele não permitiria que ela o ludibriasse como o fez no elevador com aquela bobagem toda de ter enganado o polígrafo.

Suspirou ao pensar o quanto tinha a falar com Lois. As últimas semanas não haviam sido fáceis, e sabia que tanto quanto ele, Lois também teve seus maus momentos. Mergulhado em sua quietude, lembrou da última vez em que a viu, desaparecendo pelos corredores do Centro Médico de Smallville, e de como desejou ir ao seu alcance e impedi-la de ir embora naquele que foi um dos períodos mais dramáticos de sua vida, certo de que se não o fizesse colocaria em jogo a possibilidade de perdê-la para sempre. Tentou lembrar o motivo pelo qual deixou aquela chance se esvair diante de seus olhos. Balançou a cabeça negativamente ao considerar a hipótese de que Lois jamais teria agido da mesma forma no seu lugar, permitir que alguém que amasse partisse do modo como partiu para assumir uma responsabilidade tão grande depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

Enquanto estava com o olhar fixo diante das poucas palavras digitadas na tela do computador, Clark lembrou os eventos daquela malfadada noite, e o quanto foi covarde ao mais uma vez escolher o caminho fácil. Era como se o retorno de Lana o tivesse mais uma vez cegado para o que estava bem diante de seus olhos. A simples comodidade de viver um relacionamento iniciado há tantos anos, apesar das oscilações, e com alguém que já sabia do seu segredo e que agora também tinha poderes, fizeram-no simplesmente deixar de considerar aquilo que já era óbvio, qual seja, seus sentimentos por Lois. Infelizmente, ele precisou aprender da forma mais difícil que não merecia alguém como ela, porque, no final das contas, ele era um fraco, e isso ele agora reconhecia e estava verdadeiramente disposto a mudar.

Clark moveu rapidamente os olhos em direção à porta ao notar que alguém se aproximava. Mas não era ela. Suspirou novamente.

Naqueles quatro últimos meses que passou na ausência de Lois, Clark teve tempo suficiente para refletir sobre seus erros. Embora não conseguisse imaginar um modo de encará-la depois de tudo o que a fez passar, sabia exatamente o que tinha a lhe dizer, e era justamente o que sentia, e não mais a confusão instaurada no seu coração a partir do momento em que reencontrou aquela que acreditou um dia amar, e que nada mais significava do que uma paixão desenfreada e o expurgo do seu passado de decisões errôneas e precipitadas.

Ainda que não pudesse transpor em imagens o que aguardava do tão esperado reencontro com aquela que verdadeiramente agora reconhecia como a mulher da sua vida, imaginava que talvez ela agiria como a Lois Lane de sempre, aquela força da natureza imprevisível e faria de tudo para esconder a mágoa que ele lhe causou naquela trágica noite. Porque diferentemente dele, ela era forte o bastante para encarar as adversidades que a vida lhe impunha e pisar sobre seus próprios sentimentos em prol de algo muito maior. E Clark sabia bem o preço que estava prestes a pagar pelo erro cometido ao deixá-la ou ao não ter ido ao seu encontro após o retorno de Chloe, o que de certo modo o fez hesitar em procurá-la por todo o jornal naquela manhã, no aguardo de que as coisas acontecessem naturalmente, sem ao menos imaginar o que de fato estava por vir...

"Carl, você por acaso sabe onde está a Lois?" perguntou ele ao arquivista que caminhava entre as mesas carregando uma pilha de pastas. Imaginou que já era passada a hora de evitar o que estava por vir, que era chegado o momento de começar a tomar decisões sem medo, e que talvez adiar o inevitável significasse afastá-lo ainda mais daquilo a que estava destinado.

"Que coincidência" comentou o garoto arqueando uma sobrancelha "A Srta Lane esteve no arquivo por toda a manhã, mas saiu há quase uma hora para o almoço"

"No arquivo?" repetiu Clark, curioso, mas nada surpreso, certo de que ela queria se atualizar com o que perdeu enquanto esteve fora, embora achasse estranho que ela não o tivesse feito isso do seu próprio computador.

"Parecia especialmente interessada em todas as matérias sobre o borrão vermelho e azul" comentou o garoto. "Aliás, quem não está?"

"É mesmo?" repetiu Clark, ajeitando o nó da gravata enquanto engolia em seco. "Alguma coisa em específico?"

"Não. Ficou me pedindo arquivos e mais arquivos a manhã toda" disse o arquivista. "Parece estar apenas querendo tirar o atraso"

"E não sabe o que poderia tê-la impedido de fazer essa pesquisa aqui mesmo, do computador dela?" perguntou Clark, curioso, imaginando que aquela informação era a prova cabal de que Lois o estava evitando.

"Ela procurava informações não tão recentes, de mais de três anos atrás, quando perdemos todos os dados informatizados do jornal por causa daquele blecaute mundial" respondeu o garoto dando de ombros, ao que Clark imediatamente lembrou do vírus de Brainiac implantado na rede mundial de computadores por Zod encarnado em Lex Luthor naquele que parecia o dia do juízo final.

Clark então ficou reflexivo quanto à revelação do arquivista. Estaria Lois determinada a localizar o borrão vermelho e azul investigando seu passado? Seus pensamentos eram confusos. E ele sentiu uma pontada de angústia pelo fato da morena dedicar tanto tempo naquele seu primeiro dia de retorno ao trabalho com o borrão vermelho e azul, quando tinham tanto a conversar. Percebeu então que estava com ciúmes de si mesmo. Sorriu. Talvez era mesmo chegada a hora para as grandes decisões em sua vida, e destavez não mediria esforços para fazer com que as coisas entre ele e aquela força da natureza que era Lois Lane se acertassem.

"Sabe onde ela foi almoçar?" perguntou, levantando-se e vestindo o paletó, disposto a ir ao seu encontro onde quer que ela estivesse, algo que, sabia ele, deveria ter feito meses atrás.

"Ela falou alguma coisa sobre o Restaurante Row" respondeu o garoto.

"Fica a poucas quadras daqui" comentou Clark, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, imaginando que poderia pelo menos a partir daquele momento fazer a coisa certa em se tratando da sua vida amorosa.

O garoto deu de ombros, como se não soubesse exatamente onde era, e nem precisasse confirmar, e Clark agradeceu, saindo em disparada.

* * *

Com um buquê de lírios na mão, as favoritas de Lois, segundo um comentário seu há vários anos, ocasião em que acreditou Clark não estar prestando atenção, eis que este caminhava em direção ao restaurante mencionado pelo arquivista do jornal. Havia uma felicidade inescondível em seu inabalável semblante ao imaginar o momento em que finalmente a veria. Quatro meses, lembrou. E era como se todos os acontecimentos turbulentos pelos quais passou semanas atrás tivessem se dissipado. Era finalmente chegado o momento para mudanças, e Lois Lane faria parte dessa nova fase de sua vida. Aquela nova perspectiva o deixava cada vez mais ansioso.

Clark sabia que não seria fácil, mas estava disposto a encarar o que precisasse para reconquistá-la. Ele até mesmo havia elaborado um plano de estratégia para sua reaproximação, mas largou mão em prol da espontaneidade e considerava inclusive a hipótese de contar seu segredo a ela, assumir uma relação sem segredos e mentiras, e com muita honestidade e confidencialidade desde o primeiro momento, tudo a fim de evitar os mesmos erros do passado. Foi então que seu coração bateu mais forte ao imaginar a reação da morena ao descobrir que ele era o borrão vermelho e azul que tanto parecia se tornar sua obsessão. Ela ficaria desconcertada, imaginou. Clark sorriu envaidecido com a possibilidade de finalmente surpreendê-la. Lois Lane. Ela finalmente o enxergaria, e veria o que ele era capaz de fazer, e esse seria apenas o primeiro passo para o que estava por vir.

Verdadeiramente disposto a fazer o seu melhor para assim merecê-la, pois era ela a única pessoa capaz de lhe dar a força necessária para seguir em frente e tornar-se aquele que estava destinado a ser, Clark não cederia quando o assunto dissesse respeito a seus sentimentos. Não mais.

Ao avistar o restaurante, o coração do homem de aço disparou, e ele teve cada vez mais a certeza de que aquela era a coisa certa a se fazer, embora ainda não entendesse os motivos pelos quais demorou tanto a reconhecer que Lois Lane era a mulher que o completava. Sorriu ao lembrar a conversa sobre sua alma gêmea que tiveram meses atrás no celeiro logo após a abordagem de Maxima, e não teve mais dúvidas. Mesmo que Lois atirasse aquele buquê em seu rosto e o impedisse de se defender com sua tagalerice costumeira, nunca mais desistiria, porque era ela a mulher da sua vida.

Confiante, Clark se preparou para atravessar a rua e finalmente encontrá-la, quando, subitamente, viu-a sair do restaurante. Ela estava estonteante num tailleur preto que realçava suas formas, e suas madeixas mais escurecidas e levemente onduladas a deixavam mais sensual, mas foi o sorriso sublime nos seus lábios que fez o coração de Clark aquecer como o sol acariciando sua face no despontar de um dia. Ele então sorriu de longe como que em resposta, ainda que ela não o tivesse visto, e olhou para o buquê em suas mãos, e depois novamente para Lois. Sentia-se um bobo. Entretanto, um bobo feliz e apaixonado. Ela definitivamente era aquela que traria luz para os seus dias mais sombrios.

Quando se preparou para ir ao seu encontro e finalmente se fazer notado por ela, viu que a morena não estava só, e que o sorriso radiante não era por acaso. Logo seguido de Lois, um sujeito alto e de cabelos escuros, trajando um alinhado terno na cor grafite, acompanhava-a pela calçada, tocando-a na cintura com uma das mãos, de forma gentil, porém com intimidade, enquanto buscava a mão da morena com a outra, e emitia um sorriso que mais parecia o manifesto de que tudo o que de mais valioso em sua vida estava bem diante de seus olhos.

O braço de Clark simplesmente pendeu para o lado e os dedos da mão que segurava o buquê de flores se abriram involuntariamente deixando os lírios caírem um a um ao chão, próximo de seus pés, em reação àquela atordoante visão. E ele experimentou uma dor jamais sentida antes, a qual kryptonita alguma no mundo poderia submetê-lo. Era como se uma navalha confeccionada do meteorito verde atravessasse seu coração, ainda que não soubesse exatamente que aquela seria a sensação. Se não era, devia ao menor ser pior. De tudo o que esperou de Lois naqueles últimos dias que antecediam seu retorno, sua rejeição, sua esnobação, sua demonstração pública de ódio e rancor por tudo o que a submeteu naqueles últimos meses, e que sabia merecer, ou mesmo o mero e simples desconforto da parte dos dois ao não saberem lidar com o que já era notório, aquilo foi o que jamais imaginou.

Lois sorria um sorriso iluminado, como Clark outrora viu inúmeras vezes, e seu coração apertou no peito ao descobrir que o motivo para tamanha felicidade era aquele sujeito charmoso e gentil que a tratava como ela realmente merecia. Clark o viu oferecer o braço a Lois, que imediatamente o aceitou, e os dois caminharam um pouco até o meio-fio onde um porsche preto acabava de estacionar, conduzido por um manobrista do restaurante. O rapaz entregou as chaves ao homem que acompanhava Lois, mas este só parecia ter olhos e atenção totalmente para ela. Os dois se ajeitaram frente a frente, e o sujeito afastou gentilmente umas mechas de cabelo de Lois do rosto, fazendo Clark cerrar os punhor e contorcer o maxilar, na medida em que seu coração se comprimia cada vez mais no peito ao descobrir que havia sentimento em todos aqueles gestos. E quando o estranho se aproximou o bastante da morena e tocou afetuosamente sua face com uma das mãos, antecipando o que seria um beijo, lembrou da última vez em que a teve nos braços, na noite do casamento de Chloe e Jimmy, e não conseguiu mais ficar para assistir, de modo que usou sua supervelocidade para ir o mais longe e depressa possível dali.

* * *

Clark vivia seu déjà vu daquela manhã quando, e de volta à sua mesa no Planeta Diário olhava fixamente para a tela do computador com as mesmas poucas palavras que digitou desde que chegou ao trabalho. Desta vez, porém, sua atenção não se voltava para a porta toda vez que alguém entrava. E até mesmo o arquivista que passou novamente por sua mesa e perguntou se ele havia sido bem sucedido em encontrar o restaurante em que a Srta Lane estava foi ignorado por completo. Seus pensamentos estavam muito mais distantes para se perderem com qualquer distração. Ciente de que aquele sentimento novo o consumiria lenta, dolorosa e silenciosamente enquanto não tivesse a certeza de que a perdeu para sempre, Clark tentou se desligar do seu sofrimento e foi até a sala de reprografia para fazer a cópia de um documento para o seu artigo. Foi então que ouviu sua voz vinda de longe, o que foi suficiente para trazê-lo em estado de alerta:

"Foi maravilhoso, Chlo!" exclamou ela, falando ao celular e surgindo à porta do recinto, sequer notando a ausência de Clark em sua mesa, o qual, observando tudo da janela de vidro da sala de cópias atrás dela, arrasado com tal gesto, continuou imóvel, e voltou sua atenção à máquina de reprodução. "E hoje à noite vamos assistir a uma ópera" disse ela, enquanto Clark absorvia aquelas palavras com enorme pesar. "É... eu odeio ópera, mas quem disse que vou ficar prestando atenção àquele monte de gente gritando em italiano?"

Clark deixou a sala de reprografia, e ficou parado na porta, observando-a. Ela sorria entretida com a conversa, linda como sempre, mas não parecia sequer notá-lo, diferentemente de meses atrás, quando qualquer movimento seu do outro lado da mesa ou em qualquer lugar do jornal era mais do que necessário para ela importuná-lo e tornar seu dia miserável, mesmo que estivesse numa ligação ou trabalhando de forma compenetrada num artigo, o que para Clark parecia significar o fim para qualquer investida amorosa.

"Mande lembranças a Jimmy!" despediu-se ela, depositando o celular sobre a mesa e concentrando-se em frente à tela do seu computador, ao que começou a digitar precipitadamente um e-mail.

Clark suspirou, e sentindo-se invasivo ao observá-la sem que o percebesse decidiu voltar silenciosamente para sua mesa, ao que ela finalmente o notou de soslaio, mas não lhe deu a mínima atenção enquanto digitava seu texto com um grande sorriso nos lábios. O dia de Clark definitivamente não podia estar pior. E se ele não podia nem ao menos se valer das costumeiras provocações que Lois lhe dirigia, as quais reconheceu nos últimos meses como uma das coisas que mais sentiu falta naqueles meses, definitivamente não sabia mais o que esperar, e quando decidiu tomar a palavra e quebrar o tortuoso silêncio que se instalava entre os dois, Lois arrastou a cadeira até a ponta da mesa para melhor visualizá-lo, e disse com um grande sorriso nos lábios:

"Sentiu minha falta, Smallville?" perguntou ela, como se finalmente tivesse tempo para importuná-lo, o que de imediato o deixou aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo tenso, não muito certo de onde vinha toda aquela súbita boa receptividade, que mais lhe parecia um ato de caridade dado o estado emocional em que se encontrava.

"Er... bem, er..." titubeou Clark, e naqueles milésimos de segundos que se sucederam várias coisas se passaram à sua mente, entre elas, a presunção de sua parte ao achar que Lois estaria arrasada por tudo o que fez com ela, mas principalmente a certeza de que tudo tinha agora a ver com o sujeito com o qual a flagrou há poucos instantes e de quem ela falava com Chloe ao telefone.

Lamentou então a hipótese de que tudo o que imaginou naquelas últimas semanas não passavam de um delírio seu, que Lois Lane jamais o amou de verdade, e se o amou já era passado, que ela seria sempre muito mais do que ele jamais mereceu, e o que quer que tenha havido na noite do casamento de Chloe e Jimmy não passaria de um momento perdido entre tantos outros que achou ter existido. Ao considerar que poderia mesmo tê-la perdido, Clark reuniu forças suficientes para manter o controle sobre seus impulsos e emoções, como tanto estava acostumado a fazer, e tentou agir da forma mais natural possível:

"Seja bem vinda, Lois!" disse, com um sorriso subitamente confiante, sem responder à pergunta, e como se também só agora a tivesse notado no recinto.

Lois sorriu em resposta, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

"É... eu imaginava que teria uma festa de boas vindas, mas é bom estar de volta" disse ela, sem mover os olhos dos dele, ignorando sua falsa indiferença.

"Como está Jimmy?" perguntou Clark, já sabendo a intermédio de Chloe que seria transferido para Metropolis em alguns dias.

"Bem melhor, considerando o que passou" respondeu ela, ao que se levantou com a caneca de café em mãos, deu a volta à mesa, e preencheu seu conteúdo com a bebida quente e fresca recém colocada pela copeira. Ao tomar um gole, disse:

"Esqueci como é horrível o café daqui" e fez uma careta.

Clark sorriu.

"Se eu soubesse que viria hoje, teria lhe trazido. A cafeteria que tinha aqui em frente fechou" comentou.

"Foi a primeira coisa que percebi quando cheguei" devolveu ela, prontamente.

Ainda fervia em Clark um turbilhão de emoções que estavam prestes a explodir. Tudo aquilo que desejou e ensaiou dizer a ela naquela manhã estava agora contido com a revelação de que Lois muito provavelmente estava envolvida com outra pessoa. E em seu coração, ele sofria em silêncio com a hipótese de se abrir ou não, já que desconhecia o grau de envolvimento dela com o sujeito com o qual a viu naquele que foi um dos piores instantes de sua vida.

"As coisas mudaram um pouco" completou ele, evasivo, especulando o quanto Lois também poderia ter mudado naqueles últimos meses, e se tal mudança seria grande o bastante a ponto de esquecê-lo e tudo o que houve entre eles.

Lois então parou ao seu lado, fazendo-o girar a cadeira em sua direção.

"Mudanças fazem bem" apontou ela, balançando a cabeça, e igualmente enigmática, fazendo com que ele entendesse o recado oculto naquelas palavras, e que era exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir para ter a certeza de que não havia mais chances com ela. Clark se sentiu ainda mais arrasado, como se estivesse no fundo de um poço do qual não havia a mínima possibilidade de escapar, mas procurou de todas as formas possíveis não demonstrar a dor que o submetia.

Ela então se sentou à beirada da mesa dele, e ainda com a caneca de café nas mãos, encarou-o com um sorriso inexorável. Tal gesto apenas o fazia sofrer mais.

"Imagino que você deve ter ficado meio perdido por aqui sem a minha ajuda" alfinetou ela.

Clark forçou um sorriso. Odiou pensar que gostaria de vê-la pronta para resgatarem o que perderam por conta de mais um erro seu, e se sentiu mal por seu pensamento egoísta ao achar que ela não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com ele, por mais que soubesse que o merecia. No fundo de seu âmago, para sobreviver àquelas duras investidas naquele que considerava o pior momento emocional de sua vida, soube que precisava resgatar algo que somente nos últimos dias de convívio com Lois identificou como sendo aquilo que um dia muitos lhe disseram lhe ser inerente, mas que ignorava por completo, e parafraseando Oliver Queen na noite em que o conheceu, nada mais era do que esconder o sentimento por Lois com o sarcasmo...

"De fato... foi uma experiência nova, Lois" disse ele, ainda entretido com o jogo da ambiguidade, e sorrindo, disfarçando a dor que o afligia ao tê-la bem diante de si, e saber que provavelmente jamais voltariam ao ponto em que pararam na fatídica noite em que cada qual seguiu seu caminho. "Sabe, trabalhar com o silêncio do outro lado da mesa é..." e olhando ao redor, como se procurasse a palavra exata, completou: "inefável!"

Lois riu. E o coração apertado no peito de Clark se aqueceu ao ver e sentir o doce som de sua risada.

"Bom, nesse caso, espero que tenha aproveitado bem o seu precioso silêncio Smallville, porque estou de volta com tudo e mais um pouco" prometeu ela se levantando e voltando para sua mesa, enquanto arqueava ambas as sobrancelhas e emitia um sorriso maroto.

"Sei" desafiou ele, ao que Lois o reprovou com um olhar semicerrado e repleto de faíscas mas um sorriso que denotava relevar aquele comentário.

"Não esqueça que ainda posso surpreendê-lo" provocou ela.

Clark não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Foi então que decidiu trazer outro assunto à tona, e que também dizia respeito a ele. Algo que poderia reaproximá-los, por mais que tal via ainda o assustasse.

"Soube que esteve atrás de notícias antigas sobre o borrão vermelho e azul" comentou.

"Hum, pelo visto Carl não consegue mesmo manter aquela matraca fechada" disse ela, rolando os olhos e se sentando à frente de Clark.

"Provavelmente teve uma boa professora" comentou ele.

Lois continuou a sorrir com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, tentando se encontrar entre as anotações em sua mesa.

"Acha que ele existe... antes de se fazer notado?" perguntou ele.

Lois sorriu, encarou-o nos olhos, e então se inclinou sobre a mesa, como se fosse lhe confidenciar um grande segredo:

"Tenho um palpite que sim"

Clark engoliu a seco. "É mesmo?"

"E tenho um amigo que parece disposto a me ajudar" revelou ela, insinuante.

Intrigado, Clark imaginou se o sujeito com quem viu Lois seria essa pessoa, ao que o celular dela começou a tocar. Lois viu seu identificador, e sorriu ao ver quem lhe telefonava.

"Falando nele..." disse ela, atendendo a ligação.

Nisso, o rosto de Clark empalideceu e seu estômago embrulhou ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Lois ao atender a chamada, e ele reviveu a dolorosa experiência de instantes atrás quando a viu radiante e feliz nos braços de outro homem.

"Você não acabou de me deixar em frente ao trabalho?" perguntou ela, arrastando a cadeira de volta para o lugar, longe do campo de visão de Clark, que ergueu o pescoço para vê-la sorridente por cima do monitor, sem saber que era observada.

Clark suspirou, e cada riso de Lois ao telefone o inquietava. Era definitivamente o sujeito com quem a viu. E por mais que quisesse estar feliz por Lois, pelo fato de que ela poderia seguir adiante com sua vida sem sofrimento por causa dos duros golpes que a fez passar, aquele estranho e esgotante sentimento não o deixava em paz. E Clark Kent descobriu que jamais na vida se sentiu tão impotente. Com todas aqueles suas habilidades, não era sequer capaz de enfrentar aquilo que o corroía tanto por dentro.

"Surpresa?" perguntou ela, ao que viu um entregador se aproximar com uma caixa. "Bom, digamos que você ligou no momento exato. Acabei de receber uma entrega" disse ela, ao que o entregador depositou a caixa sobre sua mesa e esperou que ela assinasse o recibo. "Hum... ligo assim que puder", disse ao notar que Clark observava a tudo.

"Não vai abrir?" perguntou ele, sem qualquer entusiasmo, forçando um sorriso simpático enquanto movido por uma mistura de sentimentos que ia desde amor, perda, ódio e competitividade, tão logo o entregador partiu e Lois permaneceu imóvel diante da caixa.

Ela deu de ombros, e abriu o presente.

"Uau!" exclamou ela, ao remover de dentro do embrulho que havia dentro da caixa um lúbrico vestido longo na cor preta.

"Provavelmente para a sua ópera" comentou Clark, fingindo-se de indiferente, e voltando-se para seu intocado artigo, enquanto remoía em seu íntimo as mais inexplicáveis reações. Notara, então, que sua dor e frustração se tornavam algo ainda mais complexo, e que ele não conseguia identificar pelo nome.

"Hum... então sua afiada audição continua inabalável para conversas privadas, Smallville?" perguntou ela, guardando o vestido de volta na embalagem.

"Desculpe Lois, não havia como não notar" disse ele, em tom de escárnio.

Lois sorriu.

"Não importa" disse ela, olhando uma última vez para o vestido embrulhado em papel seda antes de fechar a caixa. "Hoje, a noite será perfeita!"

Cada vez mais desconfortável com a dor que tanto o fazia se sentir insignificante, ainda mais ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras, Clark decidiu não mais se conter, como se reagir à sua inércia ainda pudesse significar, por mais remota que fosse aquela possibilidade, que a teria de volta:

"Bom, imagino que seu 'novo namorado' não seja um qualquer a ponto de presenteá-la com um vestido caro como esse... e que em troca ele provavelmente vai esperar algo à altura"

Lois novamente arrastou a cadeira para vê-lo, e frisou a testa ao sentir uma fagulha de despeito da parte de Clark.

"Não que eu me importe, claro" completou ele, ao perceber a observação de Lois.

"Quem diria... Clark Kent, o sujeito de boas maneiras, acabou de fazer um comentário leviano?" devolveu ela.

Clark apenas a espiou brevemente movendo os olhos da tela do computador, arrependido por não ter evitado as últimas palavras, e Lois continuou:

"Não que seja de sua conta, mas Bruce Wayne definitivamente não é um qualquer..." respondeu ela, ao que Clark lhe lançou um olhar de surpresa assim que ouviu o nome daquele que considerava agora seu rival. Lois sorriu maliciosamente, e completou: "E não há nada que ele espere em troca que eu não faça com o maior prazer"

Clark engoliu em seco. Se aquela era uma provocação, Lois estava definitivamente conseguindo tirá-lo do sério, mais do que já o estava.

"Bruce Wayne?" indagou ele, com um sorriso nervoso, e finalmente reconhecendo o sujeito das fotos em revistas e jornais. "O bilionário fanfarrão de Gotham City?"

Lois rolou os olhos, e riu, como se já esperasse aquele comentário.

"Desculpe Lois, 'não é mesmo da minha conta', mas se você estiver se envolvendo com ele por causa da alguma investigação, como aquele tal do Sebastian, sugiro que tome cuidado" defendeu-se ele, mudando o tom da conversa, e mostrando-se verdadeiramente preocupado. "Principalmente se ele for o tal sujeito que você acha que pode ajudá-la a descobrir quem é o borrão vermelho e azul"

Lois sorriu.

"A verdade é que... confio plenamente em Bruce" disse ela, alardeando ainda mais Clark. "Ele é um amigo de longa data com quem esbarrei por acaso num café da manhã no hotel provisionado por Oliver em Star City, e o fato de todos o tacharem como um bilionário playboy e irresponsável não passa de uma falsa impressão. Na verdade, ele se diverte com a situação e assim se mantém anônimo para as coisas que realmente interessam"

Clark nada disse. Cada elogio rasgado de Lois para aquele sujeito o fazia se sentir ainda mais miserável.

"De fato, Bruce Wayne é o cavaleiro da armadura branca de Gotham" revelou Lois, olhando para o horizonte, fascinada por aquele homem que parecia mesmo ter arrebatado seu coração.

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Lois, Clark soube que tudo estava perdido. Até então, acreditava que ele ainda poderia ser seu 'cavaleiro na armadura branca', tal como ela o disse logo depois que estiveram presos na Zona Fantasma, e ele então a fez acreditar que tudo não passou de um pesadelo.

"É isso... não precisa se preocupar, Smallville" disse ela, olhando-o nos olhos, e com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

"Não... imagina, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso" devolveu ele. "Só fico preocupado, afinal de contas... somos amigos"

"Claro que somos, Smallville" concordou ela, encarando-o.

Clark não conseguia evitar o pensamento, e nem o sentimento. Imaginava Lois e Bruce em Star City. Os risos, os abraços, as carícias, tal como os viu em frente ao restaurante. Seu coração inflamou no peito. Seu mundo desmoronava diante de seus olhos. Lois sorriu novamente e voltou ao trabalho, deixando-o ao seu próprio sofrimento. Por um momento, Clark moveu os lábios, mas palavra alguma foi pronunciada. Queria dizer que tinham assuntos inacabados a resolver, que precisavam conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre eles na noite do casamento de Chloe e Jimmy, e enquanto a via com um sorriso inabalavel nos lábios, trabalhando, indiferente a ele, e provavelmente pensando em Bruce Wayne, Clark soube. Ele havia perdido sua chance, e não tinha mais o direito de reivindicá-la. Ela estava feliz, e era isso o que importava. Mas seu coração queimava, seu corpo estava tenso, seus pensamentos confusos, e o homem de aço experimentava pela primeira vez na vida aquele sentimento novo e doloroso... o cíume, sugestivamente conhecido como "monstro de olhos verdes".


End file.
